Harsh Remarks
by Stormysky21
Summary: Basically Yami ends up cutting due to the verbal abuse that Bakura throws at him and thinks that it's pointless to tell the other dark half that he loves him but the truth may come out in other ways any ways. This is one of my short fanfictions that i came up with just for the sake of it.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=due to all of the tomb robbers hatefull commets, Yami thinks that the theif really hates him and has resorted to cutting. Hope you all like. Has a lot of yami angst.

Chapter 1

Yami P.O.V

I dragged the knife slowly across my fleash, watching as crimson red blood began to come up. The pain came up, offering a short releif before we had to leave.

You see I am not some sick freak that becomes addicted to looking at their blood. I do this because of one reason. Bakura hates me. I know because of almost all the commets he throws at me and the icy glares sent my way.

I love him and it hurts just knowing that he cant stand me. It always hurts when I see him. I have loved him for what felt like a long time.

" Yami! Hurry up! We need to go." Yugi called. We are also staying the weekend with Ryou and Bakura. Something Ryou and Yugi planned saying we had to do something for the weekend. Bakura had shrugged it off apparently not careing.

I am worried if anyone sees my scars or walks in on me cutting. I also don't want to hear any more of the hatefull commets or see any of Bakura's icy glares thrown my way.

I bandage my arms up and pull my sleeves down, making sure everything is cleaned up so that no one can possibly know and then go and grab my bag that holds everything to stay for the weekend. I quickly stash my knife in the bag and head downstairs to meet Yugi.

" Come on. Bakura and Ryou are waiting for us outside." he said. Ryou had finally got a car. It was a 16th b-day present from his dad when the guy couldn't show up again. We got outside and got inside the car.

I ended up in the back seat with Bakura and Yugi and Ryou were in the front seat. I opened a book that I had brought with me and had decided to read that on the way there. Ryou and Bakura's house was 45 minutes from ours and I didn't feel like having an awkward silence moment with Bakura really.

When we got to the apartment I got out and accidently bumped into Bakura. He frowned. " Watch it, pharaoh" he said. " Bakura, lets not have any fighting this weekend." Yugi said, casting a look at me.

Yugi knew that I cutted and why. Bakura shrugged but glanced at me and there was something else then. It seemed like curiosity or concern even. Doubt it though. Bakura doesn't like me.

I grabbed my bag and went to the room that Ryou had told me was mine for the weekend.

Bakura P.O.V

I had decided to cook supper tonight. I had almost let my emotions slip when I bumped into him. I love Yami but I have always been taught to be strong and feirce or you will lose that kind of person.

Seth(dark Kiba)scowled and told me that I had better not hurt his little cousin. He seemed to know something. Him and Yugi both. I planned on cooking chinese tonight for us. As I was cooking the rice and veggitables and getting the egg rolls cooked, I heard someone enter the room. I turned to see Yugi.

" Are you well adjusted to the room that Ryou found for you?" I asked. " We're shareing one. You know that we are a couple Bakura." Yugi pointed out. I shrugged.

" So are you going to keep pushing on Yami like you just did outside" he asked. " It's to cover up my feelings for him. I have been taught by my parents that you need be big and tough to keep the ones you care about safe." I told Yugi.

" Sometimes it takes a gentler side and not the tougher side of someone. You may want to think about that. Especially after you saw the look on his face then." Yugi said.

I returned to cooking our supper and when it was done I served us but found out something else. Yami...the one I was secretly in love with...barely ate. He ate a few things and then left.

" Little appitite for someone taller than you" I told Yugi. " His appitite has been pretty little lately. That's why I told you to try and tone down on the harsh remarks" Yugi told me. " Yami is a little bit sad by them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bakura P.O.V

It was early mourning and Yami and the hikaris were all asleep. I had gone to the Kiba manor to visit Seth and ask what was wrong with Yami. Seth's face appeared on the screen.

" What do you want?" he asked. " I want to know what's up with Yami. He's gloomy and doesn't eat that much so I want to know if there is anything that I can do to help." I said.

" Don't throw any insults and try to have a good weekend with him." Seth answered. " You're not going to tell me anything." I said. " Not unless it's an emergency and believe me...it can fly that way" Seth told me.

I sighed and entered the apartment to knowtice it was just me and Yami. Yugi and Ryou must of gone on a date somewhere. I went to go see what Yami was up to and saw that he was awake and in the shower.

I shouldn't bother him but...I smell blood. " Yami, are you ok?" I asked. A gasp of surprise and something clattered. " Y...you called me 'Yami'. Why Bakura?" he asked. Depression and sorrow was laced in his voice.

" It's your name isn't it. Why wouldn't I call you that?" I said. " So are you ok?" I felt fear and worry for him surge within me as I watched his silhoutte behind the shower curtan. " Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." he said.

I was about to leave but I had to say it. " If you're bleeding, we do have bandages. Don't be afraid to come and get one of us. That smells a bit strong." I said. " You can smell blood." he said simply.

" I'm a darkside. Are you that surprised with the powers you have?" I asked. Yami was silent with that answer. It seemed like something was up but he didn't want to talk about it.

" Well it's about time to make lunch and I was curious if you wanted to go somewhere since Yugi and Ryou went off on their own." I said. " What did you have planned?" Yami asked. " There was a cafe in town since you haven't had much of an appitite. Don't worry. I am not upset about it and won't bite but would like it if you ate enough to be considered lunch. You kind of have me worried here." I said.

A laugh came from him then. What the hell? What does he find so amusing? He's the one barely eating here. " You are worried about me? Don't you hate me usually?" Yami said.

I sighed having to come up with an excuse. My father and uncle had always told me to never let others see what you were like on the inside but then I remembered what Yugi said in the kitchen.

" Even I can have a slight fear of what happens to my enemies, Yami so can you consider it slightly." I said. " Fine" he said.

Yami P.O.V

I picked up my knife and stashed it and then cleaned up the tub before cleaning up my cuts. I had to make a mental note that Bakura can smell blood or he would catch me. I sighed as I pulled on a black shirt, black hoodie, jeans and my sneakers. Usually I kept my cuts pretty well hidden. No one knew what I was doing to myself...minus Seth and Yugi.

Seth found out by accidently walking in on me and Yugi found out due to the mind-link. Pretty odd how it was my cousin and light half that were the only ones that knew.

I got downstaires ready to go and found Bakura at the door grabbing some cash and poketing it. We left and got to the cafe and I saw that it was the one that Seth worked at.

I loved this one. I sometimes just came here just to talk to my cousin or order a coffee and something to eat when I missed lunch. " Thought it would be a cool place to eat at but it looks like you ate here before." Bakura said. " I go here when I need some time to think." I answered.

We entered the building and sat down and looked at what we should get to order. I got something simple along with a coffee and Bakura got what looked like a typical meal.

Seth turned out to be our waiter. He rose an eyebrow at my order. I had promised Bakura I would eat an acualle meal so I had chicken and dumplings. " That's a first" Seth said.

" Told him he had to eat something more filling." Bakura answered. " Figured you would litsen to him, Yami." Seth told me. I blushed, wishing he would go serve someone else. I didn't need Bakura knowing that I liked him. I already knew that was unreachable.

" Your cousin is a weird one. You know that?" Bakura said. When we got back, I went upstaires and made my daily cuts and then bandaged them up but before I could even cover them up Bakura had opened the door.

We were quite and said nothing. Bakura just stared at the scars all over my arms. He didn't look sick or grossed out like most people would and then he went and got some bandages and patched them up.

" Why are you doing this?" he asked. " I would rather not talk about it. It's personal" I answered.

Bakura P.O.V

Yami looked sad and upset when I asked yet I felt worried sick about him. " Yami please tell me. I'm worried about you and hate seeing you like this." I said. Tears were falling from my eyes and I couldn't stop them.

The strong confident tomb theif was gone when it came to his pharaoh being this hurt. " Please...just tell me what's wrong?" I asked. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

He hugged me close as I felt his lips against mine and they felt just right and perfect right where they were. I loved Yami...and it was the only reason I fought him.

" I love you but I know you hate me due to all the hatefull commets so I don't want to hear anything and it hurts too much." he said. " That is why I cut."

I sighed and pushed my lips against his letting him feel them pressed against his own as the feeling sinked in as the warmth hit his mouth. " These tears and hurt are because I love you, baka. I hate seeing you hurt this much and you have it all wrong. I just hate it when everyone sees my feelings and cover them up." I said.

I felt his arms around me as he sobbed in my arms and was crying. Blood leaked onto our clothes due to his scars. I sighed and tended to his cuts. " No more cutting koi. For me at least, ok. " I said. Yami nodded his head.

Yami P.O.V

Yugi and Ryou got back to find me and Bakura snuggled on the couch. Bakura had me pulled into a gentle hug and was playing with my hair as I was laying on his lap. Yugi pulled out a camera.

" I promised your cousin a picture of you 2 when you got together so say cheese Yami and Bakura and make sure to be really cute in the picture" Yugi said laughing. " I am going to kill that priest" Bakura muttered. " Suck it up and ignore it. It's my cousin" I said.

The End

Notes=Thought there had to be something funny and cute at the end so I made something funny and cute. Hop you all like. If not fine(and yeah it's a short fic but I cant come up with much lately).


End file.
